A Beautiful Memory
by snochild
Summary: Creatures and Humans have always hated each other and always will. And a love to be shared between them is impossible. But Sakura dares to let her heart soar above these walls, and be loved by a human boy.


"_Do you believe in miracles?_

His cold hands slid over her pale neck and his breath whispered warmth on her cheek. Her head looked down slightly, her eyes half closed. The wind blew gently against them, and the light and dark hair mingled together.

"Your hair is becoming as long as mine…_Sakura_."

She closed her eyes as he fingered her hair. The slight weight of hair on her head was no longer burdening to her as most of it came flowing down to the grass. She opened her eyes half way to see brown-blonde locks cover the grass. His hands snaked to her chin and he painfully pulled her face towards him from behind.

His beautiful face was calm but annoyance filled his red eyes.

"Child, tell me where your mother is."

Her own green eyes were calm, "…"

His eyebrows slightly drew in with annoyance, but he sighed and smiled.

"Stupid girl, guess you can't know any better…you filthy _half-blood_."

Her green eyes opened slightly with surprise and it clouded over with hatred.

He smirked, "What? You don't like being called that? But…isn't it the truth? Look at yourself, don't you find it strange that you don't like the sight of blood? You love _humans_."

She flinched, smiling, he continued, "You're turning seventeen today, aren't you? Isn't it also odd that…no boy has taken liking to you my child? I mean, we can have as many wives as we want and yet…nobody even wants you as their _whore_."

She glowered at him. He stopped smiling, and his grip on her chin grew even fiercer, "But your eyes…those eyes…"

He stared into the pure green pupils; his own eyes turning a deeper shade of red. After a while, he finally let go of her, and stepped away from her and the swing. He watched her turn away and back to the seating position.

"…Go to the market. I will have humans will attend to you."

Her eyes opened wide, and she stood up quickly and turned around but he was already gone.

"Shit," she muttered.

A Beautiful Memory

**Part One**

"Seven-hundred and twenty-five," he muttered through clenched teeth. Sweat ran down his face and onto the dirty floor. His back and front were drenched and veins pumped out from the labor. Suddenly, a sharp kick on his back made him collapse to the floor, creating a big cloud of dust.

Swearing, he got up and his amber eyes looked into his cousin's serious pupils.

"Get cleaned, we're going to escort one of _them_."

"A creature?"

"Yeah, and by orders of the royal pain himself."

Taking a piece of cloth as a towel, he stepped out of the room.

"Where are you going Syaoran?" asked his cousin.

The amber eyes looked back, "To get cleaned."

**Sakura**

Her sweet green eyes shut tight at the pain of her hair being tugged tightly and pulled into a useless bun. Her mother sighed and closed her own grey eyes to rest.

"That bastard…your hair now only reaches above your shoulder!"

Tears sprung into Nadeshiko's eyes, as she patted and smoothed out Sakura's hair so that it flowed freely down, "Oh baby…I'm so sorry…mommy's so sorry…"

Sakura's eyes opened half-way and she touched her mother's pale hand with her own, and stood up, picking up a mask at the same time. The rustle of her tight dress was the only other sound besides her mother's choking sounds of tears. The sunlight then just shone into the window and colored her hair to a brighter shade and her hanging strands of short hair framed her delicate face and large green eyes. She smiled, and then turned, opened the sliding door, and stepped out into the hallway.

A beautiful girl with emotional purple eyes waited for her best friend to come out.

Seeing Sakura, she quickly walked towards her and touched her face. "Ish, marhkeh buh." _My love is with you always._ Sakura smiled, it was their secret language. She placed her own delicate hand on Tomoyo's cheek, "Thank you."

And then Sakura turned to walk the other way. But she stopped when her friend hugged her.

"Be careful Sakura." The beautiful voice choked

Sakura's green eyes lowered half way, and she smiled. Tomoyo's hands fell loose and Sakura walked on, slipping on the mask.

**XOXO**

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy."

"I wonder if we'll get whipped."

Eriol glared at Syaoran, "Can't you think positive for once?"

His cousin glared back, "I am. It's not like I'm mentioning the fact that we could die."

Eriol rolled his eyes, but then stopped. "She's here."

"So it's a girl then."

Syaoran stiffened when her presence neared theirs. But his nose inhaled a nice scent. He glanced down at the creature to find her masked. _How…unusual_. He thought.

Eriol had his poker face on, and he bowed, "Your Honor, we are here to escort you."

_I wonder what color her eyes are_, Syaoran found himself thinking. _She has a nice body…_

"Can you lead me to the White Rose?"

"Yes your Honor."

He positioned himself in front of her and Syaoran behind.

He looked above her head and they all walked in silence. But suddenly, the creature tripped over her long dress. Out of instinct, Syaoran grabbed her small waist like he always did to the street kids who played with him when they tripped. And then out of habit, he said, "Clumsy kid."

Eriol's face froze over with fear, and Syaoran quickly let go of the creature as if she were fire and shut his mouth in a rigid line, awaiting a good whipping. Or death.

The creature turned his way, her masked face showing nothing. But then a small light laugh emerged from underneath.

Eriol slumped a little in relief, but Syaoran stayed rigid. He didn't want to push his luck but he was just curious.

"Are you feeling okay miss?"

Eriol's face glazed over with fury at Syaoran.

The creature's masked face only stared at his face.

"Are questioning my sanity or my health?" her soft voice inquired.

"Your sanity." Syaoran replied calmly.

Eriol panicked, "Please your Honor! I'll give him a good beating! Just please forgive him this once! He's the only family I've…"

The creature cut him off, "Be silent sir. Please."

Eriol shut his mouth.

The creature walked forward to Syaoran, moving closer. Syaoran's hands began to shake, and so he placed them behind his back.

He closed his eyes, so that death wouldn't seem so clear. But then, _smack!_ Syaoran's amber eyes flew open and he turned his eyes back to where the masked creature was.

"You had it coming to you." Her soft voice said. And she turned back to where Eriol stood, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to beat him up some more Your Honor?" asked his cousin.

_Bastard_, thought Syaoran.

"I'll leave that bit to you, but thank you."

Smiling still, Eriol turned as well and the two started walking to where White Rose stood two streets away.

Syaoran shook his head to recover from his shock, and ran towards them.

Eriol turned back to see Syaoran running to catch up. Laughing, he took the creature's pale hand and started running as well.

"Eriol you ass!" hollered Syaoran, "Slow down or I'll skin you back home!"

"In your dreams!" Replied Eriol, and the creature's soft laughter drifted into Syaoran's ears.

_Who is she?_ He wondered, _She's so different…_

Syaoran sped up and then tackled down Eriol and the creature, but somehow, he landed on top of her. Her chest was heaving up and down for gasps of air, and Syaoran turned red. He quickly rolled off of her and held out a hand for her to pick up. She accepted and laughed, "Looks like we're here."

The threesome looked up to see an elaborate sign.

Eriol hissed loud at Syaoran, loud enough for the creature to him, "You landed on top of her on purpose, you sneaky perv." Syaoran turned red, and so did the creature's ears.

Syaoran quickly punched him in the arm, and they entered the shop.

A saleslady greeted the creature, "Your Honor. Your parcel is right here."

"Thank you." the creature walked forward and received a big parcel which Eriol ended up holding since it was too big.

"What is it?" questioned the creature to the saleslady.

"Why, your Honor, it's a wedding dress! And one of our finest if I may say so myself."

The creature's voice shook, "A…wedding dress…?"

She walked back and bumped into Syaoran.

"My…wedding dress?"

"Your name is Sakura, yes Your Honor?"

"…Yes." she whispered, "That is my name."

"It's yours Your Honor."

Suddenly, the creature grabbed the parcel off of Eriol and threw it to the ground and drew out a dagger from her sleeve which she then began to expertly slash the parcel with. A cold breeze entered the room, and Syaoran froze, as did Eriol.

"Move, human." commanded a cold voice.

Syaoran moved, and stared at the handsome man. His red eyes emotionless as he stared at the creature slashing at the dress.

Suddenly, the creature, Sakura, turned to where the red-eyed man stood, dagger in hand.

"Ungrateful wench." He spoke coldly, and suddenly he was in front of her and had punched her down to the ground.

Her mask was knocked off, and it rolled under a dressing cabinet.

Syaoran held his breath when she looked up coldly at the man. Her eyes were green.

"Stand." he commanded.

Sakura spat out some blood in her mouth and stood.

He grabbed her short brown-blonde hair and held her up, "When your new husband tires of you, I will kill you personally. But since he has asked for me to not scar your body, I won't…for now."

He glanced at the frightened saleslady, "Make a better dress, this one was crap anyways."

_..:end of part one_

_A/n: I guess this fanfiction's kind of a mix of CCS, InuYasha, and Fruits Basket : S Well, like the whole "filthy halfblood" thing was kind of Inuyasha, or maybe A LOT like Inuyasha, xD but anywho, and the guy with red eyes kind of reminds me of Akito in Fruits Basket. (not that Akito has red eyes or anything)To those who don't understand a word I'm saying, I'm sorry, I'm crazy._

_Well, if someone's actually reading this (like perhaps you, I dunno) then THANK YOU SO MUCH! (I wish I could do that little heart symbol xD)_

_Whoah, I don't think I've ever written anything so maturish before! All that swearing bit (well, not a lot) and some…mature thoughts xDD_

_Anywho, like I meantioned before, If you're reading this, thank you so much (L) xD _

_If someone actually enjoys this, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more exciting! (L)_

_(My eyes are getting droopy from lack of sleep)_

_Thanks, me out for now! (L)_


End file.
